Lost
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: What would happen if 5 random strangers with elemental powers turned up in ninjago? What if are the five lost souls of legend? If dark matter infects them no one knows what will happen, but it will go along the lines of the end of the world! Can the ninja find these five souls before the new evil that is sweeping through ninjago. New evil, New legend, same hero's Rated for death...


**New fanfic I've been working on! Sorry I haven't updated anything in like forever l have been super busy, anyways please like review and all that jazz :)**

Prologue

1535

The wooden block stood and the centre of a wooden stage, a line of prisoners waiting for their death, at the front a girl aged nineteen walked up on to the stage and nodded to the crowd.

"I have been charged with treason" the girl said "I said something about our gracious King Henry and I shall now die as a consequence" she spoke to the crowd with a clear voice

"Lord please have mercy on me" she murmured

She knelt down. Then turned to face the man dressed all in black with an axe in his hand

"Chop my head off in one clean swipe and you can have all my money that is in my bag " she smirked and placed her head down on the block and moved her hair from her neck so that he could kill her quickly

"Any last words?" The axe man muttered

"Yes, I do not love the devil nor do I love our king, even though he appointed by the great Lord I love my parents and brother and wish them a happy life" she sighed and closed her eyes and prepared for the blow. Her head was sliced off in one swift movement and the murderer grabbed the small sack of money from her bag and picked up her lifeless body and head and walked off, he dug her a grave by his house and placed her body in as if she was resting and her head as though it still was attached to her body then thanked her for her money and prayed for her soul. Her death bed, made of dirt in a meadow

1566

The fire crackled and licked at its victims heels. They could do nothing they were tied to wooden poles. These were women thought to be witches. Among them a girl about fifteen who had raven hair and bright green eyes. She had saved her husband from pox and now was being burnt because of it.

"Excuse me sir!" She called to one of the guards overlooking her death.

"Yes traitor" he replied crudely

"Could I have another bag of gunpowder?" She asked green eyes sparkling even though the hem of her dress had just caught fire

"No" the guard replied

She grimaced in pain as the fire burnt her legs and hands. But kept rising.

"Also tell my parents that I always will love them and to keep searching for one glimmer of hope" she said. They flames were now at her chest and then they reached her neck, the gunpowder exploded as she crumpled to the ground. She was roughly handled and shoved on a cart along with all the other victims driven to a mass grave and dumped there. Her death bed, made of other deceased before her.

1912

The titanic sank to the depths of the ocean claiming hundreds of lives. A boy, who looked seventeen was bobbing in the water next to a life boat as the people on board hauled a body on-board. A man tried to reach out for the boy, but he was now a few meters away and the distance grew greater every second. Suddenly the boy slipped under the waves. He came up gasping for breath.

"Tell mother I love her and I'm always in her heart" the boy cried and his body went limp and drifted beneath the waves to the ocean floor. His death bed, made of the sandy icy ocean floor, with thousands of others on that fateful night.

1990

The plane hurtled towards the ground. Everyone was panicking. Except one girl who was sixteen. She had no family to say goodbye to. She was going to missed the world. She glanced out the window and looked at the ground growing ever closer. Then the land ran out and below them was sea. Quickly she ran to the cockpit and shoved the pilots out their seats. She flicked some switches and all the doors flung open and people leapt out. Pulling tags on their life jackets. Children followed. Then babies once they were closest to the ground. The pilots were the last to leave. One waved then jumped, the other turned round.

"You remind me of my own daughter" he sighed "I hope you know what your doing, it's stay safe" he said and saluted her

"Thank you sir have a safe trip home and tell your daughter I said hello" she smiled as the pilot jumped. She faced the oncoming water, focusing on the point of impact.

The plane crashed into the water, the impact instantly killing the girl When the plane came to rest on the sea floor. The girl was sitting in the nice pilots chair, her hair floating around her like a mermaid. Her death bed, made of metal of a passenger plane's pilot's seat.

1993

A boy aged eighteen and his father were rock climbing in the Andies. The boy had ginger hair and midnight blue eyes and was eagerly climbing ahead of his dad.

"Careful now son" his dad shouted a word of warning, but it was too late the rocks crumbled beneath the younger boys feet so the he whacked into the mountain face, causing a loud rumbling sound to start.

"Son, move!" The boys father cried as the rocks tumbled over the edge and crushed his son. His father knew he was dead even before the rocks finished falling.

"I love you son, your my first born" his father whispered to pile rocks. Then he slowly made his way back down the mountain without his son. The boy lay his hand outstretched trying to reach for the light. His death bed, made of rocks.

Sorry I know there is no ninja but this is important these are all my OC's for this fanfic, Hope, Faith, Charity, James and Jacob, you'll find out who is who next chappie which will be up asap, I just have a lot on my plate, nothing like family issues or friend issues, just school -_- hey ho take the bad with the good! Please review!

**That has probably confused you so much so I apologise :) **

**~ cherryblosssom24**


End file.
